1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction elements and, more particularly, to a construction element with a coupling device for use in a lattice structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction elements may be comprised of connector elements and structural elements. These elements may be combined in various configurations to form composite structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,186 describes a construction element having opposing jaws which expand and lock upon protrusions extending from an adjacent construction element. While this positive-lock feature may be desirable in certain circumstances, fabrication of such an element is complex.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a construction element intended for a lattice structure in which the construction element utilizes a coupling device that is relatively simple and provides a secure attachment when mated with another coupling device.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.
In one embodiment of the subject invention, a coupling device is comprised of a base with a coupling axis and at least two spaced-apart prongs which extend from the base and are parallel to the coupling axis. Each prong is comprised of: (a) two radially extending mating surfaces, each having a first and second end; (b) an inner transition surface connecting the first ends of each mating surface; (c) an outer transition surface connecting the second ends of each mating surface; and (d) wherein each mating surface forms an equal but opposite angle with a common baseline connecting the second end of each mating surface.
In another embodiment of the subject invention, a construction element has a core and at least one coupling device integrally thereto, wherein each coupling device is comprised of a base with a coupling axis and at least two spaced-apart prongs which extend from the base and are parallel to the coupling axis, wherein each prong is comprised of. (a) two radially extending mating surfaces, each having a first and second end; (b) an inner transition surface connecting the first ends of each mating surface; (c) an outer transition surface connecting the second ends of each mating surface; and (d) wherein each mating surface forms an equal but opposite angle with a common baseline connecting the second end of each mating surface.
In yet another embodiment of the subject invention, a construction element system is comprised of a plurality of interconnected construction elements secured to one another by coupling devices, wherein each construction element has a core and wherein each coupling device is comprised of a base with a coupling axis and at least two spaced-apart prongs which extend from the base and are parallel to the coupling axis, wherein each prong is comprised of: (a) two radially extending mating surfaces, each having a first and second end; (b) an inner transition surface connecting the first ends of each mating surface; (c) an outer transition surface connecting the second ends of each mating surface; and (d) wherein each mating surface forms an equal but opposite angle with a common baseline connecting the second end of each mating surface.